Young Avengers Vol 1 9
(Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = John Dell | CoverArtist3 = Justin Ponsor | Writer1_1 = Allan Heinberg | Penciler1_1 = Jim Cheung | Inker1_1 = Dave Meikis | Inker1_2 = John Dell | Inker1_3 = Jim Cheung | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Quotation = He shall not escape the Super-Skrull...or his destiny. | Speaker = Kl'rt | StoryTitle1 = Family Matters (Part 1 of 4) | Synopsis1 = In the Bronx, Isaiah Bradley watches Captain America give a press conference to announce the Young Avengers' decision to disband, and Elijah tells him grandmother that he'll be at the library after school. At Stuyvesant High School, Cassie overhears a police report of a man getting ready to jump off a building in the Flatiron District, but her mother refuses to allow her to join the rescue. In the Flatiron District, Billy rushes toward the jumper as he throws himself from the building, and Billy attempts to casts a spell to catch him before Miss Marvel catches the jumper. Billy leaves, casting a spell to "get to school on time." At Hawthorne Academy, Kate finds herself distracted during fencing class, but still manages to defeat her teacher easily. On the street, Teddy stops a purse-snatcher, shape-shifting into the appearance of Reed Richards before turning the criminal over to the police. Billy, Kate and Cassie witness the scene, and the four of them consider the difficulty of staying out of crime-fighting before discussing their lack of contact with Eli. Moments later, Elijah arrives, and the Kate insists that it was not the MGH that fought Kang the Conqueror or Mister Hyde: it was Elijah, who is the only person who can lead their team. Elijah refuses, but before Teddy can persuade him, the Super-Skrull appears and grabs Teddy, claiming that he has come to take Teddy home. Teddy breaks free, and Cassie grows to an enormous height to fight the Super-Skrull, but as Kate prepares to attack, the Super-Skrull hypnotizes Billy. Teddy offers to leave with the Super-Skrull, but attacks instead, punching the Super-Skrull into the side of an office building, causing the Super-Skrull to consider that "the rumors about his father be true." The teenagers flee into the subway and head for Billy's house, but Elijah splits off, insisting that the team is better off without him. Arriving at Billy's house, Teddy considers heading back to his own house first, but finds his mother inside. She tries to tell him something important, but is interrupted when the Super-Skrull crushes the apartment wall, revealing that he has taken Elijah hostage. Teddy insists that he is not a Skrull, but the Super-Skrull uses a device to reveal that Teddy's mother is, in fact, a Skrull, but not his real mother. Mrs. Altman insists that "the Empress" had ordered her "to protect him," and pulls a gun from her purse, shooting the Super-Skrull. The Super-Skrull sets Mrs. Altman on fire, and Billy fails to save her as the Super-Skrull flees the scene with Teddy. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * ** ** * * * * * ** Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** ****** ****** ******* ****** ****** Upper West Side ******* ***** ****** Items * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Hulkling revealed to be of Kree and royal Skrull descent. * Prior to this issue, Hulkling believed he was a mutant. * Rebbecca Kaplan learns the truth about the Young Avengers secret identities. | Trivia = | Recommended = * This issue follows the events of . | Links = }}